No Words Describe
by disneyqueen
Summary: When Arnold left, Helga Pataki's world changed and she become an even bigger bully. Yet, when she receives certain news, her world changes yet again. How can she learn to cope with these new developments that have torn her apart? Can she find the strength to get her life back when she has lost something forever?
1. Chapter 1

**(Now a more edited chapter and thanks to One Fine Wire for pointing things out to be that were unclear. Also I changed a few minor things like Helga's age down to seventeen and that she has not gone to Dr. Bliss for a year, which will come up later). Hi Everyone. This is my first full length story for Hey Arnold. The title might change, not sure yet. It is taken from the song from the Disney movie, Tarzan, so I do not own that either. I own nothing, but the plot. The characters belong to the brilliant man, Craig Bartlett. I hope you enjoy. **

The damp yellow and red autumn leaves broke under white shoes of the seventeen year old tall, pigtailed blonde girl walking down the sidewalk to the Hillwood high school: High Hall. She cursed under her breath as the hem of her blue jeans got soaked from stepping into a large puddle.

She sighed, adjusting her backpack, and mumbled, "Today is just going to be one of those days."

Tightening her grip on her purple raincoat, covering her dark pink shirt, she climbed the stairs and went into the homeroom. As she slid into her chair, she winced from a pain in her side, which had been sitting there for days now, through she could not pinpoint where the pain originated from.

"Morning Helga," an Asian American teenager, Phoebe, said with a soft smile. "How are you?"

Helga shrugged. "Okay I guess."

Phoebe opened her mouth to question her more, but then the morning announcements began to play over the loudspeaker.

Helga smirked to herself as her best friend was lost in absorbing the information, always hungry for knowledge. It always amazed and comforted her that Phoebe, the little genius, had not gone off to some fancy school for talented kids or had not finished school already. Instead, she had stuck by her friends and followed them through the regular levels of education. Though it was difficult for her to admit it, Helga was not certain she could not have survived a lot of what life had thrown at her without Phoebe by her side.

As the announcements continued, Helga found herself surveying the class, which by chance, included a few of the kids she had shared Mr. Simmons 4th grade with. They had all grown in their own ways, each of them finding an outlet for their talents: Ronda was now head of the fashion club and still Ms. Popular with Lila Sawyer. Lila now helped out at animal shelters after school. Gerald was head of the baseball team, and Sid had recently begun to participate in various sports. She smirked as she watched all of them. For many of them, it seemed like they had all just grown taller while maintaining their facial characteristics from their elementary years.

Her gaze continued to roam until they settled on an empty seat set off to the left near one of the windows. Her strong imagination began to conjure an image of cute boy she had once known. She shook her head. _Crimmy, even after he's gone, I still think about him_.

She looked down at her notebook and found his name and sketches of the football headed boy still filling the pages.

"Helga, are you coming?"

The blonde blinked. "Huh…oh yeah, coming."

She collected her notebooks, stuffing them into her backpack, and hurried after the other students.

The morning went by in its plain routine: homeroom, algebra, English and World History. It all seemed to pass in a blur until lunch. Phoebe had just gone to go get a table while Helga got her food. She was walking over to the right, her journal under her arm, when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Pataki, I'd thought you join the wrestling team by now. Oh wait I forgot you're the soft, chessy writer." Harold Berman called.

Helga froze, her fingers tightening their grip on her tray. She glanced over her shoulder at the poor sap that dared make fun of her. In vain, she tried to recall her therapist, Dr. Bliss's, advice on these types of situations, but she was no mood today for the boy's stupidity.

Her cerulean eyes narrowed into slits. "What did you say, Pink Boy?"

"I said what are you-?"

He was cut off as Helga gave a quick left hook from her fist nicknamed, Old Betsey. The bigger boy went flying backwards, his chair toppling over onto the floor. Around them, she heard and felt the other students' gasps and gazes upon her, but she ignored them. Her bad mood from the morning had been pushed into a horrifying one.

She stood over the boy and frowned. "You gonna want to take that back before you meet the Five Avengers too."

Harold scrambled to his feet. Her rising frustration mirrored in his eyes as he stood up at his full height. Despite haven been a short and big boy in electuary school, Harold had grown in both size and strength over the years, finally being accepted onto the wrestling team at the high school. His strength and huge physical build made him a formidable figure, but Helga only clenched her teeth in anticipation.

Harold looked at her, his once goofy grin from their childhood, now showing a sign of true menace. "Oh you're gonna be sorry-"

Again, Helga swung at him, but missed. Harold smirked as she kept on trying to smack him around, but his skills on the wrestling team had made him a good dodger from attacks.

"Break it up! Stop this!" the loud voice of the lunchroom lady cried.

Helga jumped at the larger boy, slamming him into the title floor, ignoring the pain in her stomach and the gasps from the other students. Through the chaos, she felt arms reach out and wrap around her waist, pulling her away from the larger kid.

"Calm down, Pataki!" Gerald shouted above her own screams as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Break it up!" the lunchroom lady cried again.

Within five minutes, Helga found herself in the now familiar dark green paneled office of the principal. Her eyes roamed around the sparely set up. Along tow walls, a bookshelf and a gray file cabinet was set below a large window which looked out onto the blacktop. Only the school flag and one or two pictures hanging on the walls gave any color to the small office.

Leaning back in her chair, she thought_. You'd think the principal would want to spice the place up a bit._

As though hearing her thoughts, the door opened and the Principal Sam Jackson walked in holding a few folders in his arms. He was dressed in a business suit: a navy jacket, covering a white shirt, and dark pants. Placing the files on top of the cabinet, he glanced over at her, his brown eyes hard.

"Miss Pataki, this is the fourth time this month and second time this week I have seen you in my office for behavior discipline issues with your fighting." Principal Jackson shook his head and sat down at his desk, opposite from her. "What do you have to say for yourself this time?"

Helga sighed, unable to make any of her snarky comebacks. She shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know, sir, but Harold started it. I was only defending myself."

"Defending yourself like that is only used when physical harm is done. Besides you used that excuse last time and the lunch lady only saw you hit the boy for saying something. Remember the old saying sticks and stones-"

"Yeah, so what's it going to be this time? A month's detention, two months."

"No…as it appears that the dentation does not have any influence on you. I have no choice but to suspend you for a time period of two weeks."

Helga's head snapped up and she leaned in close. Yet, that movement caused her to grit her teeth as a sharp pain cut into her side. She gripped her stomach, but held the principal's gaze. "What about Harold? Isn't he gonna get any kind of punishment?"

"I do not discuss other students' punishments, Miss Pataki." Principal Jackson said before his stern face softened slightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, sir. May I go?"

He nodded. "Yes you may. I will be calling your house later to let your parents know what has been going on."

Helga only nodded, but inwardly, she grimaced. The last thing she wanted was a lecture in the trophy room by her workaholic, harsh father, Big Bob. After changing the Beeper Empire into a store that sold cellphones, laptops, MP3 Players, and other technology used by both teenagers and adults, Bob had become even more of an irritable and stressed out man ready to blow at even the smallest things. Shaking her head, Helga pushed back her chair, stood, and headed to the door.

Principal Jackson's voice caused her to pause when she reached the door. "Helga….I would advise going to see the nurse before you head home….you seem a little ill."

"I thought I had to leave school grounds immediately when a person was suspended." Helga said, feeling her old snapping comebacks returning.

"I am just saying I want you to get checked out. Despite the suspension, I do really care for you and don't want to see you hurt. Please tell me you will go get checked out."

Helga's hand rested on the knob as she turned. "Yes, sir."

Before he could say anything else, she slipped out of the office and walked as quickly as she could out into the deserted hallway. The principal's words ran through her mind as she turned to the right, walking in the opposite direction of the nurse's office. The principal's voice echoing in her mind. _I do really care for you_.

Helga rolled her eyes at the idea. That was a crock! No one truly cared about her wellbeing. While her parents were not the best, neither of them had ever raised a finger against her physically.

_Yeah they just forget all about me_. She groaned softly, the discomfort in her side kept persisting. Quickly, she walked and went into the bathroom and went over to the sink.

She pulled off her blue hat, which hid a wrinkled pink bow, and bowed her head over the sink. How had it come to this? Her willing and in some cases causing the physical fights on school grounds which seemed to occur more and more. While in elementary school, she had gotten into a few scraps, but had somehow gotten out of them before any lasting physical damage could occur. One episode in particular came to mind as she stared at her reflection.

It had been in elementary school after she had been making fun of girl nicknamed Big Patty. As revenge for her big mouth, Patty had challenged her to fight the next day after school. Helga had been certain the girl would go through her threats even after her poor attempt at an apology. It was not until Patty had taken her into the gym and began to throw punches at a mattress and throw a trash can around without coming close to her that something had changed. Patty had then began to put dirt in her hair to 'make it look good' and told her that the words that had changed her mind had been from another classmate, Arnold.

Her mind froze on his name as an image of the young man swept into her mind, almost projecting itself into the mirror world beside her reflection. Arnold, the crazy idealist, calm, and thoughtful football headed boy who had captured her attention and love even at the tender age of three. He had been the first person to show her an once of kindness when he complimented her on the bow she wore when they were outside their preschool. As the saying goes, the rest was history. Over the course of their elementary years, her love for the boy had only grown stronger. At points, some might have said her love could have been classified as an obsession.

She had stuck by him through thick and thin, even defying her own family on multiple occasions to help her beloved all while keeping her deep feelings hidden beneath her tough exterior. She had finally confessed her feeling for him on top of FYI building in the midst of trying to save the neighborhood from being torn down. After the city had been saved, Arnold had allowed her to keep some dignity in agreeing that her crazy confession had only happened in the heat of the moment. She had been grateful, but then the doubt began to set in. What if Arnold never returned her feelings?

Finally, in the next few months, those feelings had been reciprocated in the dense jungles of the Central American country of San Lorenzo. The whole class had gone on a trip and Arnold was finally reunited with his long lost parents.

Her hands gripped the edge of the counter, lost in the happy memories of their early courtship after they had returned. After years of pinning and heartbreak over the boy, they were together as a real couple. It had been pure heaven. Lost in her memories, she shifted and let out a soft yelp of pain. She blinked, brought back to the present.

Again, she found herself staring at the mirror at the imagined Arnold. He was standing off a little in the distance, but still with his hopeful smile and watchful green eyes. Helga's heart tightened the longer she gazed. Arnold had always been there for her even if she only picked on him. He always was there to catch her when she fell…..or at least he had been. Arnold's image faded, leaving her alone once more.

She sniffled, the glint of tears in her eyes shining in the reflection. Her mind turned to their dramatic break up almost five years ago. Ever the gallant hero of her dreams, he had held her and promised they could still be friends and that they could write to each other even though he was leaving for distant lands. He had kept that promise and so had she. Her thoughts wondered to the unsent letters she had written to him over the years, safely tucked away in neat binders.

Over the last few years, he had written her as well, telling her of the humanitarian work he did with his new found parents. His descriptions of all the different countries he traveled in seemed to heighten her own imagination each time she reread his letters which were also kept safe in binders. Sometimes, she had even written poems inspired by his stories. Combined with her imagination, the unseen worlds they created were limitless.

A small smile curled onto her face as idea for a verse of poetry came to mind. She threw off her backpack and grabbed one of her notebooks and scribbled the line down. As she closed the book, she recalled one of her most precious memories with Arnold when he had caught her writing down one of her stanzas when she was over at the old boarding house where he lived.

"_What are you doing there, Helga?" the tall fourteen year old boy asked, coming into the dining room. _

_Helga gulped and hurriedly finished writing the verse. She glanced over at him and smirked. "None of your business, Football head."_

_Arnold smirked and sat down in a chair. "You know I don't know why you don't turn your poetry into songs?"_

_Again, she looked over at him, her eyes wide as though he had two heads. "What are you talking about?" _

"_I mean did you ever think about joining a band or becoming a real song writer?"_

_Helga scuffled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that'd work out."_

_Arnold reached out and grabbed her hand. His touch sent shivers of delight through her, making her wanting to melt into his arms. She swore whenever he touched her so softly that she would go along with any of his ideas._

_She gazed at him uncertainty. "Do you really think so, Arnold?"_

_He smiled, his perfect smile, and nodded. "I do, Helga. Show the world who you are through your words."_

_Again, she rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."_

"_I'm serious, Helga. And you never know unless you try." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. _

A halfhearted smile spread across her face as the memory faded. The notion was still one of his crazy ideas, but she cherished it. When he had suggested it, it was because he had honestly thought she would be good and trying to encourage her. His encouragement and strength was what she missed most when they had broken up and Arnold had moved away with his parents.

Still, the idea amused her. _Arnold, a song writer yeah right, _she thought with a smirk.

Suppressing a girlish giggle at the thought, she picked up her bag and left the school. The gray clouds had been driven away allowing the sun to warm the day with its rays. She spent the afternoon walking around the large park in the center of the city, listening to the music and writing some more poetry.

The pain in her stomach had been became a dull, annoying ache, but she ignored it, allowing herself to enjoy the now sunny afternoon. Any sensible girl would have gone home and just lounged around, but the house was even more of an empty tomb than it had been since Mariam had been attending her AA meetings and working at a TV station over the last few years.

Instead, Helga found solace in long walks with her music and her trust journal and purple pens. Her soul seemed to drink in the melodies of the music, mostly recommended by Arnold, and felt the inspiration flow from her fingertips to the page of her muumuus volumes that filled her closet. So, lost was she in work that she barely noticed as the day continued to wear on until the sun was just beginning to lower over the horizon.

She growled and cursed under her breath. "Damn, where did the time go?"

She had planned to be home in time to get the message from the Principal and delete it before her parents found out about her suspension. Pulling the earphones out and tucking the iPod into her coat pocket, she began to trudge back through the park toward home.

The pale blue house had not changed at all, though the occupants of it had certainly changed however slightly. With a heavy sigh, she climbed the small flight of stairs to the door. The door creaked on rusty hinges as she opened it.

"Who's there?"

Helga frowned as she moved over the staircase. She had thought she had beat Big Bob home, but like always the world seemed to be working against her. He heard her and there no point in trying to pretend otherwise. His voice seemed to echo within the silent hallways of the house, unable to be ignored.

Gripping the railing, she said, "Relax, Bob, it's me, Helga."

The Beeper King stomped into the foyer. His eyes blazed with annoyance as he stared at her, pointing an accusing finger at his youngest daughter. "Hold it right there, little Lady. Trophy Room pronto."

Helga rolled her eyes and reluctantly, slowly, marched down the stairs and into the large living room. Instantly, her eyes fell on the far wall where muumuus trophies, all won by her perfect older sister Olga, were set. She could only remember a small stretch of time where Olga had actually disappointed their father. After years of being the perfect daughter, getting straight A+s through all levels of school, Olga had come home and announced that she was changing careers from being a teacher to a classic actress on off, off off off off Broadway productions. For her next four months, the whole family had been on thin ice as they watched the brewing conflict between father and oldest daughter after rejection after rejection came from all of the auditions.

Three years ago, on June twelfth, Olga received a callback and had landed a role in the chorus in a new musical. The musical itself had folded after a few weeks, but Olga's acting career had taken off and since then she had stared in a number of famous and successful plays and musicals. With each new role, Olga had returned to being the apple of Bob's eye as he bragged about her success to anyone would listen. The date in June had almost become another holiday within the household in celebrating Olga's new success.

She had even had the fortune of meeting her co-star fiancé, David, of six months while preforming in one her shows. It still amazed Helga that someone would put up with Olga's perfectionism and over emotional state at times. Though the young brunette guy was ten times better than her last fiancée named Doug who had been a con artist. Olga and Adam were planning to be wed in two months, having a January, New Year, wedding.

Narrowing her eyes, Helga shifted her attention away her from her overbearing sister and sat down on the couch. Again, she winced, shifting her hand from her side to the middle as though the pain itself was moving. _Crimmy, what is going on? It feels like a knife in my stomach. Ouch!_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Bob entered the room. Even after all these years, he still wore the familiar green shirt and brown pants. The only difference was the few grays hairs that had begun to show though he argued with anyone who claimed he was getting too old for the job as the King of his store's empire.

Sitting on the couch, Helga still had to look up at him; his large, intimidating figure seeming to fill the whole room as he leaned over her. "You know who called me at work today?"

Helga attempted to shrug off the accusing tone, feigning innocence. Though inwardly she scolded herself and cursed the principal. Why had he had to call her dad's work? Bob would have found out eventually.

"Your principal called me and said you were suspended, is that true?"

She only nodded.

His voice held in his pent frustration. "What was going on through that head of yours?"

Helga frowned as she felt his spit hit her face. Wiping it away, she said, "Hey it wasn't my fault, Bob. The other guy was being a jerk and-"

"I don't care about that. You know that we Patakis have our reputations to protect." Bob pushed himself away from the couch and began to pace the room.

"Yeah I know, Bob. Oh God forbid we do anything to miss it up."

"That's right. God knows I've been trying to keep things under wraps by paying your therapy bills over the years."

Involuntary, Helga scuffed. Ever since she had been old enough, she had been paying those bills herself by forging his name as he was too preoccupied with work or Olga. Though she had dropped going to the seasons since last year, feeling that it no longer helped her.

Bob paused and narrowed his eyes. "What was that, little Lady?"

"Nothing." Helga crossed her arms.

When Bob was in this state of irritability the quicker it was over the better. She listened and watched as Bob resumed pacing in front of her, without comment as he continued on his vent of her bringing disgrace on the family name and comparing her to his perfect angel of an older daughter.

Suddenly, she clenched her stomach, her eyes clamping shut in an attempt to dull the pain. It felt like her insides had just exploded. She groaned. "Ugh…."

Even with her eyes shut, she felt the world spinning around her. She called for her father's attention, but the voice seemed to come from someone else as she curled up on the couch, fighting the agony swimming inside her.

"Hey Bob…Bob….ouch…" Tears poured down her face as she drew in a deep breath. "Dad!"

She heard him stop his venting and turn to her. Through the pain, she imagined him kneeling next to her, his massive hands gripping her shoulders and shaking her; his eyes wide with panic. His voice was strained with uncertainty and terror. "Olga….Talk to me girl, come on now." Her body shook more violently and she screamed as the agony grew, twisting inside her. "Helga….Helga speak to me! What's wrong….?"

Bob's powerful voice and the feel of his arms around her faded away as she slipped into darkness.

XxX

Bob gawked at his youngest daughter, his body numb with shock. His mind reeled with muumuus possibilities of what caused her to behave in such a way. Again, he shook her in a vain attempt to bring her back. What had just happened? Her screams had sent a cold chill through him, unable to know the correct way to help her from pain she was enduring without knowing the source. The chime of the clock signaling five o'clock broke him out of his trance as he reached for his cell phone. His hand shook as his fingers pressed the two keys - 911.

"What's your emergency?" a female voice asked.

"My kid just screamed in pain and collapsed. I need a freaking ambulance right now."

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, damn it just bring an ambulance here!"

"Sir, please calm down. The ambulance will be there in-"

"Bah!" He flipped the phone shut and stuffed it into a back pocket. It would be quicker to take her to the infirmary himself. Yet again, his eyes fell on his suffering child and carefully he picked the girl up off the couch. Awkwardly cradling her in his large arms, he moved out to the hallway, outside, got them both into his car, and began to drive off toward the hospital. His knuckles tightened on the wheel as swerved in and out of traffic, anxiously looking at the small green numbers, cursing each time the number rose. How long could she go without medical attention?

Horns blew and people cursed as he cut them off, but he ignored them all. The tires of the car squeaked as he turned into the small parking garage near the hospital. Quickly, he got out and carried her in through the sliding doors, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I need a doctor now!" Bob bellowed as he rushed into the lobby.

"What's wrong?" a black haired nurse dressed in white uniform asked. She looked at the girl, checking her pulse.

Bob narrowed her eyes. "Damn if I know, but she was gripping her stomach and she's not really breathing. Do something!"

The nurse nodded, waving her hand for someone to come aid her. "All right, let's get her into the examining room. Pat take her."

A young male nurse came running with a cot on wheels, the technical name escaped Bob's mind. As Helga was laid out on the cot, his thick fingers ran through her rough combed blonde locks. Outwardly, she resembled his oldest, the prodigy, but in that moment he saw her as an individual…an ungrateful and spiteful brat at times, but still a Pataki through and through.

As they began to roll her away, he gripped her small hand and muttered. "Now you listen here, Little Lady, you can get through this, you hear me."

Another soft groan escaped her lips.

He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder as the small medical team rolled her through a set of white double doors.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to fill these papers out."

Bob turned and saw the brunette nurse holding a clipboard out to him. He took the clipboard and flipped through a few blue and green pages. "What's this?"

"We need some information on your daughter to enter into our system."

"Wait." He looked up at her. "Don't you guys have that in your fancy new computer systems? Just plug in her name."

The nurse shook her head. "The program still has some bugs we need to work out and your daughter hasn't been admitted to this hospital before. We also need specifics that the databases can't give us yet."

Bob waved his hand. "Okay, okay, I'll go fill this out, but just tell me she is getting taken care of."

"Yes, sir. The doctors are prepping for surgery as we speak."

"Surgery?"

"Yes. Now, sir, don't worry. She is in the best hands in the city. Please try and fill these out and tell when if you have any questions or when you are done."

Bob nodded, glanced over at the double doors again before he moved over to a corner and sat down. How hard could a few questions be? He plucked the pen from its slot on top and began to fill out the first few sections. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he looked down at the chart. Name, age, birth date where easier to remember. Yet, those other questions of medical history were a blur. How was he meant to answer any of them? He vaguely recalled her once telling him that she was allergic to strawberries one of the rare times they had gone shopping together, but nothing else came to mind. He needed help. He pulled out his cell and dialed the TV station, asking for his wife.

"What is it, B?" Mariam asked when she got on the line.

Bob's heart grew heavy. Without the slurred speech from her smoothies, she sounded like the women he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Her AA meetings and job were going so well now…how could he mess it up now? Still, he knew he needed to be with him now. Robbing his hand behind his neck, he told her where he was, concisions of every word he spoke to prevent her from reverting back into her old broken self. When he finished, there was a long pause. For a moment, he thought she might have fainted from the news.

Then the response came. "I'll be right there."

The line went dead.

Once more, Bob flipped the phone shut and leaned back in the chair.

Within ten minutes, he heard her voice calling his name. Bob looked up, spotting her as she entered the lobby. Her dark pink suit was undone while her hair hung limp around her shoulders. Her blue eyes were wide with panic as she rushed down the hall; the heels of her shoes clicking rapidly against the title floor. He stood and called out to her. She paused, turned, and ran into his arms.

"Bob, where is she?" Mariam cried, her eyes searching his face. "Where is my little girl? Tell me!"

"I don't know what happened, but" he shifted and grabbed her arms, his eyes locking with hers. "The girl…Helga will be fine. It's gonna be all right!"

Mariam gave a weak nod. "I…think I'll go get some….coffee."

He nodded and asked one of the nurses to escort Mariam done to the cafeteria

When she returned, they spent the next few hours answering the questions on the forms and cradling each other. The clock above the front desk seemed to be stuck on the same time, suspending the couple into strange reality where time stood still. They had been told the diagnosis of her condition. Mariam had burst into tears and if possible held onto him harder than before.

Yet, soon even that vanished from their minds too consumed with apprehension of hearing news from the actual surgery. Finally, the double doors swung and an older African American doctor walked out and called their name.

Bob stood up, his arm still wrapped protectively around his wife's waist. "Well…what is it?"

The doctor gave a halfhearted smile. "Your daughter is one lucky girl, Mr., Mrs. Pataki."

"Can…we see her?" Mariam asked quietly from beside him.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she is resting and coming out of surgery, but she will be moved to room 403 where you can go see her and be there for her when she actually wakes up from all the medicine."

"Thanks, Doc." Bob said, shaking the man's hand with a firm grip.

The doctor nodded and excused himself, perhaps to attend to another family. Bob felt Mariam's hand slid into his as they began the slow walk up the stairs to the fourth floor.

**(New Note) Thank you again One Fine Wire for pointing out that I was not as clear about Bob as I thought. So, I hope these small added changes make things clearer now. (End New Note). I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and let me know what you think if I should continue or not? And please if you guess or know what's wrong with Helga please don't put it into the review cause it might spoil it for others. I have never done Bob Pataki as a character so was please let me know if I got it or not when writing him. Thank you. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my three reviewers. You guys are really great. :) Again, I own nothing to do with Hey Arnold except for the plot of the story of course. So, I hope you enjoy.**

Helga blinked and groaned as she was brought back to consciousness. Dull white walls stared back at her as her eyes adjusted to the light. Off somewhere, she heard a steady beeping, but could not place it. Panic suddenly seized her, unable to remember how she had gotten there…wherever there was. Her breathing became shallow and rapid as she tried to figure out where she was. The same questions kept racing through her mind. Where was she? How had she gotten here?

The pain in her stomach had vanished, but the effects of the drugs were still strong. She tried to rise herself from the flat surface she was lying on, but she felt something restrain her. Her pulse raced at the notion of not being able to move. Again her shallow breathing increased as a panic attack overtook her. She tried to reason with herself, but the waves of anxiety just kept coming.

"Please….calm down….it's all okay, but please calm down," a female voice said in a firm quietness. A hand rested upon her shoulder, pushing her deeper into the mattress on the cot.

Helga almost froze at the sudden touch. She glanced over to her right and spotted a middle aged women dressed in a white nurse's uniform. The nurse's face was stern, but her eyes shone with sympathy as she reminded Helga to remain calm. Her eyes grew wide at seeing the woman, but all the questions she had seemed frozen on the tip of her tongue.

As though reading her thoughts, the nurse said, "Oh, don't worry, dear, you're just in the hospital. Everything is fine now." Turning back to look at something, perhaps the mentor, she added, "You're a very lucky girl, you know that."

The dark unibrow creased. _Huh, what in heck's name is she talking about? Lucky? For what?_

"Would you like to see your parents?"

Again, Helga looked over at the nurse. In some part of her mind, she knew Bob must have brought her here and called Mariam and maybe Olga.

She was wheeled into another room.

"Can you walk?" a male nurse asked.

Helga's eyes grew wide. What kind of question is that? Defiantly, she threw off the covers, swung her legs, and tried to stand up. Immediately, her legs collapsed beneath her which caused her to grip onto the cot to keep from falling onto the ground. She frowned and clenched her teeth. _Damn…why did I have to be so weak? _

"Are you all right?" the male nurse asked as he took a step toward her.

Helga waved him away. "Yeah…yeah…I'm fine just…."

"Here let me help you."

With a heavy sigh of almost defeat, she allowed the male nurse to help her. With his strong arm wrapped around her shoulder, supporting her, they began to walk down the hall. The hand around her seemed to be directing her as they made the slow march to the recovery room on the fourth floor.

The room was the same in color, just the dull, uncreative white. The only color came from the small window which was set behind the bed. It looked out to the central park in the city.

Helga gave a small smile of approval. _At least there's view_.

She turned and surveyed the rest of the place. Just to the left was another door which the nurse told her led to a large bathroom. The main room itself could have been medium size, but almost dwarfed by the massive hospital bed in the center. To right of the bed, machines were already set up to mentor certain things which Helga did not want to know.

Carefully, the nurse led her over and helped her into the large bed before checking that was she all hooked with all the proper wires and medications given through the IV. For the second time she thought of a robot being experimented on. Still the same question kept nagging at her. What had happened? None of the nurses were open with her. And where were…?

"Helga?!"

Helga looked up to see her mother rushing toward her. Helga leaned back into the pillow, her unibrow raised at the wildly concerned woman coming toward her. When had Mariam ever been so concerned for her wellbeing? Even when she had suffered amnesia all Mariam had said was, "Glad you're feeling better." Not this crazy crying or overly emotional blonde creature that was coming toward her. Mariam leaned forward and pulled her into a deep hug.

Helga yelped and pulled out of the awkward embrace.

"Oh…sorry…" Mariam apologized as she pushed herself away.

Helga attempted a smile as she leaned back into the pillows again, her hand resting on her sore stomach. "It's okay, Mar…Mom."

Out of the corner of her eye, Helga spotted Bob still standing by the door. He was still the same Big Bob except his shoulders were slumped in unrecognizable exhaustion like he had just felt the weight of the whole world. He glanced over at her once, but said nothing as he walked over and sat near the window. For several moments, they small family waited in silence; each waiting for one of the others to speak.

"So…where is…Olga?" Helga asked, venturing for a safer routine of conversation.

Bob blinked and turned to her. He raised his hand rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh….she and Adam….are gonna come by later…I guess. We called and told them not to worry."

Helga cocked her eyebrow. "What's there to worry about? I'm fine."

Bob met her eyes and she shivered. His eyes were filled with a mixture of relief and such sorrow that she had never seen in him. Then just as quickly as she saw his emotions, he hid them again.

A firm knock on the door sounded as an older man walked in. He was medium height, though his back had begun to hunch, dressed in a typical…almost television like, white coat which came down just above his ankles. Helga's gaze rose and soon rested upon the man's face. Deep wrinkles lined his face, partially around his dark brown eyes. His mouth was set in a half smile as he glanced down the clipboard in his hands.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Pataki." He looked over her. "Helga, I'm Doctor Kenneth Nelson, how are you feeling?"

Helga shrugged. "Okay…I guess."

Doctor Nelson nodded. "Well I'm glad to hear that. You are one lucky young lady."

Lucky? There that word was again. What the heck had happened to her? She opened her mouth to question the doctor, but was cut off as her father stood up.

"How does it look, Doc?" Bob asked. .

"It is all clear, Mr. Pataki. The damage was extensive, but she will be fine in the long run."

"What are you talking about?" Helga asked, shifting her gaze between her parents and the doctor.

"Sweetie," Mariam moved over to her side, placing her hand over her daughters'. "I….you…." Her voice cracked and she averted her gaze.

Helga flung back, snapping her gaze back to the doctor. "What the heck is going on? Damn it tell me." She tried to rise from the bed. Pain shot through her abdomen and she winced, reluctantly reclining back into the rough pillow.

The doctor sighed, but his voice remained calm as he addressed her. "Miss Pataki, please….if you want answers than you must remain calm or I will be forced to sedate you. Do you understand?"

Helga nodded; the burst of strength she had had was quickly evaporating from her. She wanted to know what had happened, but inside she shivered with anticipation. The tense atmosphere in the small sanitized white walled room was almost palpable, which only heightened her expectations. Half her wanted to hear the answer and another part just wanted the doctor to leave her alone in ignorance. If it had just been her appendix or some other useless organ, why did it feel like the air had been sucked out of the room.

When the doctor continued to be silent, Helga said, "Well…what is it? What did you take out?"

The doctor remained by the door, his hands clutched around a brown clipboard. He glanced over at something behind her, perhaps her parents, and still said nothing. Helga grounded her teeth as her mind screamed _Oh spit it out! Crimmy, what the heck happened?_

For a moment, she thought he would address her parents instead when revealing the information. It was a practice that she had always felt strange. With children, even teenagers, doctors seemed to talk to the parents rather than the patient themselves as though they were not in the same room. Yet, for half a heartbeat, she wondered if it would be better that way given that the topic seemed almost unspeakable at the moment. She blinked when the doctor turned back to face her. His eyes shone with uncertainty, but he was strong enough to hold her gaze. A snarky remark of him not being a weakling after all danced on her tongue, but she held back with baited breath.

The doctor fiddled with the clipboard a minute longer before he spoke. "We had to remove some of your organs. They had….."

She heard the words, but they did not register. Everything seemed to be in a blur or a vacuum, drowning out the rest of his words except for the occasional words and even those were cast into a swirl. Off in the distance, she felt Mariam's grip tighten on her hand and heard a few sniffles from her as well. Helga's mind ached in trying to comprehend what the doctor was telling her. Why was he toying with her? Why could doctors not just tell things in a factual manner? She glanced over at her parents again, her unibrow raised in question.

Tears swelled in Mariam's eyes again, but somehow her voice remained strong. "Honey….Helga….the doctor took out your ovaries. There was damage done to your stomach and they exploded….and it means you can't…you can't….Oh…." Her hands rose, covering her own mouth as her body began to shake with the weight of it all.

Again, Helga glanced back and forth between the doctor and her parents, the weight of those words sinking in. Her whole body began to tremble beneath the covers and she felt tears beginning to rim her eyes, blurring her vision. She shook her head, her mind screaming at her not to be weak in front of the doctor.

Yet, soon her mind went numb as more tears fought to be released. Vaguely, she was aware of the doctor and Bob exiting the room, leaving to process the information in private. Their heavy footsteps faded down the hall and she allowed herself to be swallowed by her dazed sorrow. Despite her body trembling and the flow of tears, she was numb of feeling. Somewhere in her subconscious, her mind was processing the information

"Helga…Sweetie." Mariam's voice reached her through the haze.

She felt her mother's touch upon her shoulder, but she shifted away from her. Any other child would have found some comfort from their mothers' arms, but she had long ago found solace in solitude. She tried to turn away, but the wires and IVs restricted her movement in the bed. Reluctantly, she settled for only turning her head to the right. She vaguely heard Mariam move back toward the window. More tears began to pour down her face, staining her pillow, but she could….would not stop them.

The doctor's words had vanished from her mind, but the agony within her kept consuming her. She gasped her through the tears, unable to control her breathing again. Unconsciously, her right hand slid over the place she thought the surgeon had gone in, a pain shooting almost through her soul.

She clamped her eyes shut, willing in vain for the pain to vanish. It wasn't right. She was only eighteen…it did not happen to people so young. Left alone, she allowed the tears and the pain to take her away as she slipped into a peaceful unconsciousness of slumber.

**Please review and let me know what you think? I know this is a shorter chapter, but given the weight of the news that Helga just received I thought a chapter just focusing on that was good and I promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I own nothing, except the plot and any other characters not in the Hey Arnold world.** **Quick note, I changed Olga's boyfriend's name from Adam to David because I thought it would be easier to tell the two A names (Adam and Arnold) apart. Also in case you missed the new message I shifted Helga's age down to seventeen (for a chapter further done the line. None of them are a big deal just wanted to clarify that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next few days…a week and a half actually, if her calculations were current, seemed to blend together into a large blur. The first week, she was heavily sedated in order for her body to begin healing itself. Now it was a was a mundane routine: doctors and nurses coming in at all hours checking in and giving more medication, mindless television in the afternoon, a quick evening visit from Big Bob and Mariam, and just staring at the white walls in the vain attempts to sleep. Even the view from the window had lost its appeal after the third day. No one spoke of the surgery or its affects upon her as though the even words were poison to her health.

During the long, lonely hours of the afternoon, she tried to reflect on certain things such as the possible reasons for what had happened. Over the last few days, she had asked the doctor what he believed the causes were, but each answer he gave she found a rational solution as to why it was impossible. She even sometimes she found herself wishing for some of her classmates to come and visit her. She would even accept Lila's company in her worst boredom.

Yet, at the same time, she was glad no one came to see her in her wretched state as she still had a reputation to protect at school. At the thought of school, she groaned, imagining what rumors would be flying when she did not return from her suspension. Her faithful friends, Old Betsy and the Five Avengers, curled into tight fists as she pictured punching out those who would say a word against her when she returned to school.

She grinned to herself at the images of the bewildered of her peers when she handed out those punishments. Another wave of pain swept through her and she frowned. Just like the plain, routine her days had begun to take, the pain seemed to flow in a cycle.

The sound of muffled voices outside in the hall met her ears. The sound of voices was ever present in a hospital, but what had caught her attention was hearing her name being addressed. Was someone asking after her? She looked over at the clock at set above the TV which read 2:30. Her frown deepened. A nurse had just come to check on her and deliver some pain medication, school lasted for another half an hour, and Bob and Mariam worked until at least five. Who would be asking….?

"Oh! Baby Sister, are you okay?" Olga asked, rushing over to her.

Helga grimaced as the older girl brought her into a tight embrace, a few tears hitting her shoulder. What did she have to be crying about? The world was always perfect for their father's little princess. How could she possibly dare to ask if she was okay when the world had turned completely turned upside down in only a few minutes?

Pulling out of the hug, Helga shrugged her shoulders. "I'm….okay I guess."

Olga pulled away, her face suddenly bright. "Oh good….I'm so glad. Mommy and Daddy told me to wait a few days, but I couldn't wait that long." She turned and gestured to something "Come here."

A medium sized man stepped further inside the room. He was dressed in a simple dark blue shirt and black jeans. His brown mess of hair

"Hi Helga." David ventured with an awkward rising one of his hands.

Helga gave a small nod in his direction. "Hey."

David came forward, his brown eyes surveying the room. "So, how long are you cooped up in here?"

"Doc says three weeks here then I can go home and rest more there."

"What about school?"

Helga gave a teasing smile back at him "Oh…didn't you hear? The principal said I can have a vacation for the next week for my treatment of the students. Yeah he called it expulsion."

She let a strained chuckle at the expressions of shock and disbelief on the couple's faces. It only sent her on another fit of giggles at the lame joke. Somehow it felt more bearable to joke than to linger on more serious topics. Yet, in the next moment, her hand rested on her sore stomach, the jolting from the laughter seeming to spread throughout her entire body. Weakened, she leaned back into the pillow, closing her eyes.

"Oh…Baby Sister, what are you doing? It's your junior year," Olga said, disapproval lacing her sweet voice.

Helga glanced over at her. How could school possibly be more important than what she had endured? Was Olga truly so blind to only be concerned with her schooling? A low growl rumbled in her throat as she fought the urge to physically harm her older sister.

"Helga?" David's voice broke into her thoughts.

Helga glanced over at the young man.

"Well…I know it's not much, but I…we got you something," David said as he moved closer and held up a large purple gift bag.

Her unibrow rose in surprise. What the hell could they have gotten her? The whole situation was one where gift giving seemed almost completely inappropriate. Still, her curiosity was peeked as she stared at the package, debating the possible items held within. She held out her hands like a small child as David handed the bag over with a tentative smile.

"I hope you like it," he said.

For a moment, Helga held the package, weighing it. It was not heavy enough to be pair shoes nor did it hold the square shape of a box filled with cloths. What could it be? She glanced between Olga and David, but neither of them gave any hints. Taking a deep breath, Helga plunged her hand into the bag, her unibrow creasing as her fingers brushed against something soft.

"Isn't it the cutest little thing you ever saw?" Olga asked, a bright smile returning to her face. "David picked it out for you."

"Oh…." She stared down at the stuffed animal...a medium sized dog. Its white fur felt rough under her fingers, the large blue glass eyes stared back at her. Around its simple brown collar was set a dark green jewel.

"It was Olga's idea to add the bloodstone as it is one of the two birthstones of March, am I right?" David smiled. "I believe you even picked a name out for him."

Olga smiled. "That's right, honey." She looked back at Helga, her eyes wide. "His name is Wooffy."

Helga scoffed. "That's not a name...it deserves a good name like….Oh I don't know…but defiantly not Wooffy."

Olga pouted, but said nothing.

David glanced at her. "Do you like it, Helga?"

Helga glanced down at the animal again. She had long grown out of sleeping with stuffed toys, but the hopeful look on David's face made her hold her tongue with its usual witty remark. The man was trying to be nice to her nor had she missed his slight disapproving look he had given Olga on her comment about school. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He was certainly better than the conman Doug who Olga had become entranced and engaged too in college. Helga had never admitted her involvement in having Doug walk away after she had called him out on his cheating ways. No David was a thousand times better than him.

Pushing those thoughts away, she looked at David and offered a small smile. "Thanks, David."

David's eyes grew wide causing Helga's smile to grow. He must have caught on weather through hearsay or his own observations that her gratitude was not shown much, even to members of the family. He, certainly, was smart, she would give him that.

"You're welcome." He pushed the bag back toward her. "There is one more thing in there."

Helga titled her head. What could possibly be left in the bag? Again her hand slid inside, searching. The small child inside her was thrilled in the simple idea of a treasure hunt. This time, her fingers hit a something more solid lying against one side of the bag. Her unibrow creased again as she withdrew a journal and laid it upon her lap, marveling at the fine, detailed binding. Most of her journals had a simple, solid color cover with no markings to distinguish it. Yet, the new one was a blend of different patterns of red, green, and gold.

"It's so you can write even while you are in here," Olga said. "I know your old journals are all filled."

She nodded. "Yeah…" she gulped. "They are….."

She shifted into a more comfortable position and set the journal on the table beside the bed. "Thank you…both of you."

Unconsciously, her arms slid around the stuffed dog. Leaning back against the pillow, she asked, "So…um…how are those rehearsals going?"

Olga grinned and launched into different stories behind the scenes. Her face shown with happiness the longer she talked about all the other performers, the director, and the plot of the play itself. It was a simple girl meets boy tale, but the way Olga described it could have been the first time anyone thought of the idea. It was almost like she was preforming for her in a one act show as she mimicked voices and used her body to physically get herself in the moment. Helga closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lost in the world that Olga was creating away from all the pain and loneness she had endured these past few days.

Olga might have not been the best writer, but her vocal and physical acting skills shined even in the small hospital room with an audience of one or two. After a while, David even joined in as he helped Olga run lines from the show. Helga could not help herself as she listened to the corny dialogue, but still enjoying it. For the first time, Helga felt genuinely happy to have Olga as a sister though she would die before she admitted it to anyone. Despite her obnoxious perfectionism and staler grades, Olga still offered to help Helga in any way she could even just telling stupid stories to pass the time.

"Oh shall we see each other tomorrow?" David asked, portraying the male lead.

Olga smiled at him before she took on a dramatic tone. "I truly hope we do."

"Then I will meet you here under the Orange tree in the square. It will-"

A knock at the door interrupted him. The small trio turned as a nurse entered the room, rolling a cart full of different bottles of medication.

"Good afternoon, Helga, how are you feeling today?" the nurse asked.

Helga nodded. "I'm okay though…the pain is still there."

The nurse nodded as she poured out a white pill into her gloved hand. "Well we have been over this. The pain is like a cycle during the day, sometimes you feel fine and then other times you the pain comes back. And that's why we give you some pain medication so you can deal with all of that."

"Yeah, yeah," Helga muttered, waving her hand as if to dismiss the nurse's explanation.

Reluctantly, she allowed the nurse to feed her the pills, feeling like an infant. She frowned as she swallowed the vitamin

"Oh…look at the time. David, we have to get going," Olga said, pointing to the clock. She paused and turned back to Helga, another bright smile on her face. "We'll try and stop by tomorrow."

Helga shrugged. The afternoon had been a pleasant surprise of escape for her and Olga had been pleasant enough. Yet, she did not hold out hope for her older sister's promise of coming tomorrow. Life had taught her to only expect the patterns of routine such as the sun rising and setting. The afternoon had been unnatural, however pleasant, event to the mundane routine of her life in the hospital.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Olga open her mouth, perhaps to make that very promise, but David rested his hand on her shoulder. He silently shook his head and offered a small smile to Helga before he began to shepherd Olga out of the room.

At the door, Olga turned around once more. "Good night, Baby Sister."

Helga's face flushed crimson, her customary frustration at her sister returning, the spell of the afternoon broken. She narrowed her eyes as Olga and David disappeared from sight. How dare Olga embarrass her that way! First with her comments about school and calling her 'Baby Sister' as though she was still a child, how could she? Once more, her fingers clenched into fists, her blood boiling. All the old issues slowly began to resurface. What did Olga ever truly know of true pain? She was the center of their parents' world, got more straight As than humanly possible, and had a loving boyfriend.

Tears welled in her eyes the more she thought about all it. Why was life so unfair to her? Was this some kind of punishment for behavior? Her body began to tremble as the painfully now familiar agony began to overwhelm her once more.

Yet, at the same time, she felt the anger course through her at her own weakness and she longed to get rise from the bed and leave the cursed place far behind. She shook her head, a chocked laugh escaping her. Part of the medicine was to keep her hormones in balance, but sometimes her world seemed even more sowed then before. She cured the medicine. Her gaze narrowed on the wires which chained and denied her simple freedoms like the peacefulness of true slumber. She clutched the stuffed dog to her chest, her tears staining its fur, longing for some form of comfort, but none came.

XxX

"What are you saying?" Big Bob asked, pacing the small hospital room.

Doctor Nelson nodded. "Yes, we offer therapy to those who need emotional support to the patients who need and want it."

"And that's great for those who need it, but she," he pointed to Helga, "isn't one of them. I know what this is. This is just another scheme from the big guns up there to get more money. Well you can forget it, Doc."

Doctor Nelson shook his head. "Mr. Pataki, that is not the case here. We do not ask for more money for this service. It is-"

"No, you listen, Doc. All we need from you to care for our kid with all that medicine and stuff. Everything else will just fall into place. We just-"

"Doctor, we just want to know when we can take her home with us," Mariam asked gently, placing a calming hand on her husband's shoulder.

Bob let out a small grunt of annoyance, but he said nothing.

"Mrs. Pataki, Helga is a very strong girl, but it will still be another full week until you can take her home."

Mariam nodded though her lips trembled.

Helga watched the small confrontational exchange in a frustrated silence. How dare they be talking about her as though she was in another room! Did they think she was deaf to their comments? She wanted to scream at them, but something held her back as she stared at Big Bob. Over the years, he had rarely listened to her desires or simple needs even when she tried to voice them. Why would now be any different? For a moment, her gaze shifted over to Mariam who still clung to Bob for support.

"Doctor."

Doctor Nelson turned to her with a small smile. "Yes, Helga, what is it?"

"I won't be needing to see the therapist."

"Are you sure?" Doctor Nelson moved over to her and added. "Feel free to speak your mind, Helga."

"I have and I say no to seeing the therapist, Doc."

Doctor Nelson nodded. 'Very well." He turned to her parents. "I am sorry this has been a rocky visit this evening, but the visiting hours are over in five minutes."

Big Bob waved his hand. "Yeah, thank you, Doc."

As the doctor left, Mariam went and stood by Helga's bedside. Her small hands closed gently around Helga's hand and brought it up to her lips. "Are you okay, Honey? Do you want to talk to the therapist?"

Helga nodded. From her vantage point, she saw the tears glistening in her mother's blue eyes, threating to fall. Helga gingerly placed her other hand upon her mothers'. "Mom, it's okay. I'm fine, really. It's just another week."

Mariam wiped at her eyes and offered a tentative smile. "Yes…yes you are, Sweetie. You are the strongest person I have ever known." She leaned forward and gave a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Big Bob took a step closer toward the door. "Mariam…um….we have work tomorrow. We should get going."

Mariam nodded. "Of course, B." She squeezed Helga's hand lightly. "Good night, Helga."

Mariam rose with waiting for a response and followed Bob out the door. Helga sat, almost stunned as her parents left, listening to their footsteps fading away. The familiar sounds of the motors met her ears as she stared after her parents. Once more, she felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away and turned her head away, watching the clouds roll by her window and allowing her mind to wonder away from her problems.

XxX

"Are you ready to get up and go for our walk?" the evening nurse, Julia, asked.

Helga glanced over at the clock which told her it was close to 2:00 am. She turned back to the nurse and nodded, grateful for few precious moments out the cursed bed. In those moments, she could imagine that she free. Free from all the restraints in her small newly built world in the hospital room.

The nurse gingerly helped Helga up and supported her as the pair moved out into the hallway. The nightly routine of walking around the hall had begun two days ago when it was determined Helga had healed enough that extra movement would not harm her.

Slowly, the two made their way into the hall and did two laps around the floor with the nurse gently guiding the young patient. Neither of them spoke as they walked, allowing the comfortable peace between them to be linger. Yet, tonight the silence weighed heavy upon her shoulders as her thoughts turned to the events earlier that day.

The nurse offered her a kind smile. "You know if you ever want to talk about…anything I'm here."

Helga sighed as she remembered her fathers' outburst earlier that evening. The doctor had suggested that a therapist might be a good idea when she was strong enough. Almost immediately the Beeper King shot the idea down, claiming that his daughter did not need any more than the medicine to be well.

'Everything else will fall into place' was his logic as he began to shout at the doctor. Part of her agreed with him. She was a true Pataki and Patakis were strong and survived on their own without the need to talk about their feelings or get emotional over silly things.

A flash of pity and swam through her as she stared at her mother; the fragileness of her somberness hung in the air. It was the reason why Bob and Mariam did not stay by her side 24/7. It was feared that by having Mariam watching their daughter go through so much pain and being unable to help could trigger her need for the numbness which her 'smoothies' offered her.

Helga bit her lip as an image of her mother filled her mind with her teary eyes and clinging nature. Part of her had wanted to shout that she needed her mother now more than ever, but something had held her back. After years of being the neglectful, alcoholic headache, Mariam had finally gotten herself some professional help and was trying to be a more supportive mother.

_I'll be damned if I'm the reason that she fails_.Helga said to herself.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Helga?"

Her father's words from fourth grade came back to her. Patakis did not blab to others about private matters. With a defeated sigh, Helga shook her head, her eyes lowing to floor, her eyes watching her shuffling feet. One foot in front of the other. "No….there's nothing."

**Well what did you think? And yes Helga will be thinking about her actual infertility soon, but when people have things happen to them that are so huge, unfair, and to emotional, they do (I think) tend to try and focus on things that they can keep together like school or something rather than dwell on the unbearable pain they are feeling.**

** Also from the show I was under the impression that Helga as being very mature for her age would kind of become almost a parent to her own parents, partially to her mother. So, I feel that going along with both of those ideas, Helga would part her own feelings aside to make sure that mother stayed health because... One that is something she feels like she has control over and two she can see that her mother is not coping ever well so thus becomes the "parent." **

**Anyway, please let me know what you think of the chapter with Olga, David, and everything. Thank you and keep a look out for the next chapter. **


End file.
